Arthur Curry
Biography Synopsis= Orin was born an heir to the Atlantean Royal Family. Orin was born with blond hair which was a long-held superstition that a child might carry the curse of Kordax. Ultimately Atlanna was able to convince Trevis to not kill the baby because of some stupid superstition, Trevis loved Atlanna so he proclaimed the boy could live but would be branded with the story of the Curse of Kordax to which she agreed. This all changed when Arthur was three and began showing signs of telepathically communicating with marine life which only a member of the Kordax line could inherit. Trevis went blind with rage when he witnessed this and became determined to kill the child. Learning of this from Vulko, she charged him with delivering Orin to the Lady of the Lake and returning. Just as Vulko was leaving with baby Orin, King Trevis charged into the room with lightning rage, he attacked Vulko and the baby which ultimately resulted in severing the hand of baby Orin. Atlanna flung herself in the middle of them giving Vulko the time he needed to escape. Vulko made it to Mercy Reef where he found the Lady Inwudu who was able to stabilize Orin and gifted him with a magical water hand. Vulko gave Orin some words to remember and then left to return to Atlantis. The Lady guided the young Orin for a year or so until she could no longer watch over him, she left him in the woods where he spent the next two years surviving with the help of local Dolphins. He was eventually found by lighthouse keeper Tom Curry, who took the young feral boy back to his home where he helped him. After a few tough months of helping the boy heal and teaching him English, Tom decided he would adopt him giving him the name Arthur Curry. Traits Personality= |-| Appearance= Threat Assessment Powers= * Royal Atlantean Physiology: Like most Atlanteans, Arthur Curry is an offshoot homo sapien who is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means they can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. However due to his royal heritage, he possesses a number of traits his species do not; for instance he can spend an elongated time on dry land with little ill effect and is shown to be 20–50 times stronger, faster, tougher and more or less tireless compared to others of his race. Also akin to other amphibian life is his ability to not only function indefinitely within water but to easily withstand the crushing depths of the ocean deep, as well as the harsh environment of the sea itself. These powers make Arthur among other things a super-Atlantean. ** Superhuman Durability: Tough enough to resist small arms fire with minor injury, the teeth of most trench dwellers break upon contact with his body. *** Extreme Temperature Resistance: Arthur can withstand extremely hot temperatures but the extent of which is not yet known. ** Superhuman Stamina: Arthur is able to function much longer than any human, without tiring or becoming weak. ** Enhances Senses of Hearing, Balance and Touch: Arthur's senses are several times more acute than human capacity. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Aquaman's reflexes are heightened to levels far beyond that of any human. ** Superhuman Speed: Arthur is phenomenally fast be it while running or swimming. ** Superhuman Strength: His super-Atlantean status enables him to lift insurmountable amounts of weight. The extent of which is yet to be known. *** Super-Leaping: He can make use of his powerful bodily muscles to launch himself into the air, either jumping on and off land or propelling himself out of open water like a torpedo. ** Accelerated Healing: Arthur is able to recover from wounds far quicker then any human or atlantean. * Gift of Kordax (Marine Telepathy): He can 'Hear' the voice of the sea and 'Communicate' with its many denizens living within it along with those who spring from it. |-| Skills= * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Master Swimmer * Fishing * Multilingual: Arthur was taught Polynesian by Tom Curry. * Weaponry: Arthur has a knack for polearms, learning to be quite proficient with them. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) |-| Weaknesses= * Water Deprivation: Aquaman must return to water after a period of time or he will weaken, but his water hand helps with the dehydration. |-| Analytics= Paraphernalia Weapons= * Trident: A simple fishing trident that he created himself. |-| Armor/Clothes= * Regular Clothes: Arthur wears simple beachwear such as shorts, tank-tops and flip-flops. He prefers to go shoeless. |-| Accessories= * Shell of Sounds: Given to him by his mother. A relic that can contain recorded memories and dialog from the user. He wears it on a necklace around his neck. Trivia & Notes Trivia= |-| Notes= * Likeness based on Kekoa Kekumano. Category:Characters Category:Justice League members